Raincheck
by Dani Kin
Summary: Roxanne offered him a raincheck on more sex after their night in the car, and now she wants to cash it in.  Is that really a good idea?   This is the sequel to Lake Effect Unrated Alternate Ending.


Title : Raincheck (the sequel to Lake Effect Unrated Alternate Ending)

Word Count : 10,000

Rating : NC-17 (tis no place for kiddles)

Warnings : Sex and nudity (duh), oral sex, alien genitals, a touch of fluff and a pinch of angst

Summary : Roxanne offered him a raincheck on more sex after their night in the car, and now she wants to cash it in. Is that really a good idea?

Notes : Remember that time I played all coy about maybe writing a sequel? Yeah it was half- done before I even put up my alternate version of Lake Effect. I'm just a gorram cocktease like that.

* * *

><p>Almost four months had passed since that terrifying and fantastic night spent huddled in the back of his car. And now here she was, tied again to a chair and half-listening to Megamind tell her that Metro Man couldn't stop his latest nefarious plot. Something called the Bootwheel of Death, but honestly Roxanne wasn't actually paying attention.<p>

His neck was just so damn…. distracting.

The first kidnapping after the snowstorm had been so awkward. He could barely look her in the eye and she couldn't come up with good banter to save her life. Some intellectual foil she was. She couldn't deny that she had been thinking of her promise ever since, but somehow the timing just seemed awful every time she saw him.

There was the day he kidnapped her right after her boss chewed her out and made her cry, and the day she was on her period. She sure as hell wasn't in the mood on those days. One spring day he had kidnapped her and it was pouring outside. She swore he had worked the word rain into every sentence for twenty minutes while giving her expectant puppy dog eyes. The opportunity was there staring her in the face - and it had overwhelmed her and it was easier to play dumb until Metro Man had burst in. Plus it was just fun to watch the boy squirm.

The more time passed, the more she got to thinking it was probably a terrible promise to make. The confusion she had previously felt for him seemed to increase exponentially, as well the loud inner voice telling her that she should be responsible and not do something dumb with a supervillian. The last two kidnappings had actually regained a sense of normalcy, as though he had completely put the idea of their coupling out of his mind. But she hadn't. She couldn't.

And today she couldn't stop looking at the slender area where his neck met his ear. Couldn't stop imagining licking his sensitive neck and feeling his body arch under her. He was still talking but she hadn't the foggiest clue what he was yammering about.

"Miss Ritchie? Are you even listening to me?" Megamind demanded with a dramatic flourish of his arms. "Today Metro Man will feel the firm kick of –"

"Raincheck," Roxanne interrupted, looking right at Megamind. He froze and immediately made eye contact.

"What? What did you say?' he asked with widening eyes.

"I said raincheck. You know what that means," she enunciated as clearly as she could and gave him a knowing look.

"What about a raincheck?" Minion asked. "I'm confused."

"Well Minion, umm, Miss Ritchie and I, umm-" Megamind stammered, confirming her suspicion that he had not told his best and only friend the truth of what had happened that night in the car.

"Remember that snow storm we got caught in last February?" she explained, turning her head to face Minion. "Megamind and I made a deal, a sort of 'get out of kidnapping free' in exchange for my helping him not freeze to death." She lied effortlessly to the fish and Megamind's eyes got even wider. Minion looked at Megamind for confirmation of her story.

"Yes Minion," Megamind said hesitantly. "I made a deal with her. And now she is cashing in that deal." He was talking to Minion but really it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"So we're going to let her go?" Minion asked. Megamind looked at the Bootwheel of Death longingly and Roxanne knew it was worth waiting for this precise moment.

"Yes Minion. We will not be calling Metro Man today." Megamind confirmed as he turned to look at her again.

"Oooooh kay Sir," Minion said, sounding as though he suspected more to the story but he wasn't going to confront his master. Roxanne saw him reach for the knockout spray.

"Can we not use the spray again? Whenever I get it twice in one day it makes me nauseous," she said, raising an eyebrow at Megamind. This was not going to be any fun if she was trying not to yak.

"The spray will not be necessary Minon!" Megamind said, a bit too quickly. "Simply bring me a blindfold. I will….. I will be driving Miss Ritchie home myself." Minion looked at his boss with more confusion, but did as he was told and Roxanne soon felt a silk blindfold being tied over her eyes. Her arms and feet were untied from the chair but remained bound. She felt Minion pick her up and walk her to another area of the lair. He placed her in the passenger seat of a car and soon she heard the jingle of keys. Even with the door to the car shut she could hear their conversation.

"Are you sure you are alright sir? This is highly unusual," Minion asked his boss with concern in his voice.

"Yes yes, it's fine," Megamind answered quickly and she heard a car door open then shut again, then the engine turned over. She waited to speak until the car was moving.

"Back in the invisible car? I have fond memories of being in this car," she remarked flirtatiously.

"I…. umm… yes… yes we are indeed in the same car," he said nervously. She giggled, as she imagined the blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

"Can you untie me now? If I have permanent nerve damage this is going to become considerably more difficult," she teased him again. She felt his hand on her head and the blindfold was yanked off over her head. He looked so nervous. So delightfully nervous. He was trying to concentrate on the road but he reached over for the ropes behind her back. Soon she felt them loosen and she pulled them apart the rest of the way herself. He brought his hand back to the wheel as she loosened the ropes around her legs as well and turned to look at him. He was deliberately staring straight ahead, his knuckles almost white as he gripped the steering wheel. She stared at that sensitive spot on his neck. Oh this was going to be too much fun.

Without any warning, she quickly leaned over and licked his neck from collarbone to earlobe. He gasped and the car swerved, nearly hitting fire hydrant as he wove in traffic.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "I'm going to crash the car and kill us both!" She giggled and noted the blush on his cheeks.

"Just trying to make you blush. You remember how much I like that don't you?" she asked playing innocent. His deepening blush confirmed that yes, he did remember. She leaned the rest of the way over and nuzzled his neck sweetly and felt him sigh.

"You are going to be the death of me woman. Literally," he muttered under his breath and she smiled.

"When we get to my building, pull around to the garage on the 54th street entrance," she instructed and fumbled in her purse for a keycard. As he pulled up to the automated door, she handed him the card and he rolled down the window to swipe it. The door opened and he pulled into the garage, parking in a dark corner next to a sign that said Visitors. He turned the car off and looked at her.

"Is this actually happening?" he whispered. She smiled at the repetition of the same question he had asked last time they were together and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. His lips were still soft as before, but this time he wasn't as shocked and his lips quickly reacted to join hers. Sitting again in the car kissing him brought back that familiar fire in her belly. She slid her tongue into his mouth and she felt his eager tongue immediately rise up to meet hers. Their tongues massaged each other and deepened the kiss. She withdrew her mouth from his and felt his body lean into her as though it wanted to follow her wherever she would go.

"I believe that I promised you some place warmer and more comfortable then this car," she said. "But I have no idea how I'm going to get you up to my apartment without being seen," she confessed. His face unexpectedly lit up.

"I do! Just a moment!" and he contorted his skinny body to dive into the backseat. She giggled as his butt was nearly in her face. He appeared to be digging around behind and underneath the drivers' side seat. He emerged with something the size of a shoebox with what looked like an ipad duct taped to the top. She looked at the contraption skeptically.

"It produces holograms" he explained proudly. "It's only a prototype, I hope someday to make it less conspicuous. But it allows whoever is holding it to look like anyone that has been scanned into the database." With an evil grin and dramatic gesture he pushed several buttons on the display and suddenly she found herself looking at a middle aged Asian delivery man. She studied him for a moment.

"It'll work," she said and they both got out of the car and headed towards the elevator. As they got on, Mr. Figgis from floor four got off and gave Roxanne a friendly nod. She smiled and they got into the elevator. She punched the button for floor 29 and found herself unable to stop staring at the face of Megamind's disguise.

"That's actually really impressive," she admitted.

"All my evil inventions are impressive Miss Ritchie!" he lectured and she was surprised to hear Megamind's voice come out of another mouth. She couldn't hold back the giggle at how odd this all was, as the elevator dinged for her floor. She took him by the hand and stepped into the hallway leading to her apartment. Her neighbor down the hall was just coming out and Roxanne waved to the older woman who was giving her a quizzical look. Then she unlocked the door and pulled him in by the hand that wasn't holding the bulky box. He quickly set it down on her counter and the hologram instantly faded once he was no longer holding it.

Then there was her sexy blue alien standing in her kitchen. And she instantly wrapped her arms around his midsection and resumed the open-mouthed kiss they had started in the car. He eagerly joined her kiss and she felt his gloved hands in her short hair. She looked at his neck again, longing to nuzzle and lick it further, but his huge collar and cape were in the way. She fumbled with the clasp on his collared cape and he brought his hands up to help her until she was able to slide the entire contraption off him. His gloved hands were touching hers and she could smell the scent of leather and oil mixed with the slight musk of his natural scent. It almost made her dizzy with lust.

She reached up for the buckles on his left arm as he leaned in and rained kisses on the right side of her cheek and neck. She couldn't help but give a happy hum and he nuzzled her ear as she pulled the long glove off him. She reached for the buckle on the other arm and his free hand went immediately to her hair.

He was playing with her short flirty strands with wondrous fascination, sliding them through his fingers and massaging her scalp with the tips of his fingers. She was amazed that such a simple touch, not explicitly sexual, could make her want to melt right into him. Finally the glove came off his right arm and she brought his hand up to her cheek and went back to exploring his mouth with her tongue.

She knew this was probably one of the worst decisions she had made in a long time but she didn't care. She loved tongueing him. The more they did it the more confident he became. She never doubted he was smart but she noticed that she only had to do something to him once before he seemed to learn it and eagerly turn it on her. Right now he was sucking on her bottom lip in between kisses and cupping her cheeks in both hands.

She ran her hands seductively up and down his sides and continued to kissed him. She had forgotten how interesting his thin body felt. In the car everything had been so dire, there hadn't been time to discover and relish. And now she was doing just that. She used a break in the moment to unbutton her tan suitcoat and his hands immediately moved to slide it off her arms. She looked at him, his flushed face and deep green eyes and felt a shiver run through her. Her arms wrapped back around him and felt his subtle musculature under her hands. She positioned her hands, one across his upper back and one against her lower back as she continued to kiss him. When she knew he wasn't expecting it, she grabbed his whole body suddenly and pulled him closer to her. She felt his surprise and she smiled, breaking the kiss.

"So…." she said. "I'm thinking we should take this upstairs." He blushed again and she giggled. "Now you're just doing that on purpose," she teased him.

"I'm not!" he protested. "I have no control over it. It's a most inconvenient physiological reflex," he huffed.

She wanted to lean in and kiss him again, kiss him more, but that had a distinct possibility of leading to doing it on her kitchen floor. Instead she took his blue hand in hers and lead him towards the stairs to her bedroom. As she walked up the stairs she put an extra swing in her walk. It was worth giving him something to look a since his big blue head was right about at ass level. Once they were both were up the stairs, he starred at her and she starred at him, for a moment neither sure where to start.

"I…. I thought you forgot," he said abruptly, running his hand over the back of his bare neck. "Or changed your mind. Decided that you didn't want to…..." He trailed off. She shook her head and moved close to him.

"Trust me, I didn't forget, silly spaceman. Turn around," she whispered in his ear. "I want to undress you properly this time". He did as he was told. She ran her hands over his slim hips and one snaked around his waist to slide slightly below his belt line. He practically jumped at the contact but then leaned back into the pressure of her body against his. She nibbled on his neck reassuringly and then brought both hands to the zipper on the back of his bodysuit. She pulled it down and felt a twinge of anticipation as she saw the blue of his back emerge. His hands were at his own waist, where he unbuckled his belt and tossed it aside. She slid the top of his body suit off him, kissing and licking his shoulder blades and then running her hands back to his waist.

She spun him around and her tongue found its way back home to his, as she rubbed her hands gently across his back. His chest was bare and this time she could actually see it. She moved her hands forward and ran them over pectoral muscles that were dotted with two tiny blue nipples. Her nails raked over one of them and she felt his sudden intake of breath. He was so sensitive.

'Well there was no time like the present', she reasoned. She moved her hands further down, to rest in the waistband of his pants and she felt him tense up. She opened her eyes and kissed his nose to refocus his attention. His eyes snapped open at the surprise gesture.

"You ready for this?" she asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't pushing him too hard too fast.

"Yes. No. I don't know," he answered and she could see clearly on his face that he legitimately didn't know. That brought a smile to her face.

"Wow, I thought you knew everything," she teased with a touch of sarcasm.

"Usually I do but my mental capabilities, exceptional as they might be, can't anticipate every variable Miss Ritichie," he lectured nervously.

"Roxanne" she corrected him.

"Yes. Well, Roxanne," he parroted back to her. She chose that moment to slide his pants over his pert little butt and down to his knees. Where they promptly got stuck on the boots that she had completely forgotten about. He was left standing in his tight black boxer briefs with his pants stuck around his knees. He looked at her with terror in his eyes and she burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" he demanded indignantly. She could see him attempting to bring his knees together as though he thought she was laughing at him. She quickly silenced that idea with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Just you and me," she answered truthfully, her sweet smile disarming some of his hostitlity. "Here, why don't you sit down and take your boots off yourself?" She led him over to the edge of her bed. She stood patiently while he took each boot off, then peeled his tight pants off and remained seated there. He spread his legs a little and she found herself dizzy with curiosity as to what was under those shorts. No time like the present to figure it out.

She walked in front of him and then climbed on top of him so she straddled his little black shorts. Her skirt rode up to her waist and her panties were making direct contact with his underwear. It also put his face at the same height as her breasts. She shifted her weight so she was comfortable and pulled her top off over her head. His eyes fixated on her bra and she leaned her body in closer to his.

"Do you want to touch these?" she asked seductively. He merely nodded. He looked somewhat frozen in place and clearly had no idea what to do. She used her left hand to cup his jaw and draw his gaze up to her eyes.

"Think of it like an experiment. You try whatever you want and I'll tell you what is successful and what isn't," she said. His face lit up and she bent her head down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Now he was looking at her breasts and relishing the challenge. He took one hand and barely ghosted it over the thin lilac silk of her bra. She smiled and she could see him making a mental note of it. His touch grew firmer and firmer, each time noting her rising physical response. He cupped them firmly and massaged them in his hands – that elicited a tiny moan and he gave her a devilishly evil smile. He grabbed them even harder until he started to squish them, at which point she had to tell him that was uncomfortable. He didn't look offended, merely thankful to have a clear range to his data set. She couldn't help but beam at him. There was something so adorable about him like this, in full on science mode.

After experimenting with several different types of touch he went back to massaging them fully, this time drawing his fingertips lightly across her nipples still nestled in her bra. He looked up at her triumphantly.

"Did I identify the correct way to touch you?" he asked, though it was clear on his face he already knew her answer. She leaned in and gave him a celebratory open mouth kiss which he hungrily reciprocated. His arms wrapped around her and she had another idea.

"Do you think you can take my bra off for me supergenius? It's a task that causes many a human male to struggle," she teased at him.

"Miss Rit —Roxanne. My superior intellect cannot be defeated by mere lawn-gear-ray! Even though it looks lovely on you it will be off shortly!" His hands fluttered up to her bra strap excitedly. First he ran his hands all over the garment, including up and down both straps. Once he had clearly identified the locking mechanism he gave her a cocky look…. and promptly started fumbling with the clasp. She giggled.

"I'm going to get this," he assured her. "It would be easier if I could see…." And he started trying to peek around her back. She grabbed his face and drew it back to hers.

"No peeking. That's cheating. I want to see my supervillian in action," she purred. Immediately his focus went back to exploring the clasp with his fingers, his tongue unconsciously sticking out to one side. After another minute, he smiled triumphantly and undid the clasp with a grandiose gesture. Roxanne slid the garment off her shoulders and pulled both arms away from him long enough to throw it on the floor. Now she was straddling him topless and his eyes grew wider looking at her naked breasts. She was contemplating new ways to bait him when he looked up at her and asked.

"Would it be pleasurable to you if I licked them? I really want to lick them." Raw enthusiasm shone on his face. She smiled at him and answered. "I would love to have you lick them". And he was off.

He buried his face in her left breast, taking her whole nipple into his mouth and nuzzling his face into the rest. He proceeded to lick and tease her nipple while she gave light little moans. His other hand was busy on her right breast, grabbing it and experimenting with pinching the nipple at the same time he bit firmly on her left. That experiment was extremely successful as Roxanne found herself mumbling variations on "yes" and "more" and "harder".

He played with both of them, raking his teeth over them and suckling them as hard as he could. Roxanne could feel her nipples get bigger and harder and more importantly, she could feel the fire in her abdomen as she got wet for him. She started to move on his lap, not quite riding him but clearly seeking some type of friction. She was more aware then she had been that night in the car and it was clear that there was something in his tiny spandex shorts, but hell if she knew what it was.

Meanwhile he had put both hands back on her breasts and was grabbing them more roughly. She was so fucking turned on, it was unreal. Then he started to lick her neck. They were long firm licks and instantly her senses were on edge. He started to nibble on her neck and she thought she might come just from that alone. Meanwhile he murmured in her ear "Last time you gave me seven distinct bruise marks on my neck. I had to tell Minion that you were pinching my neck to keep me alive." Roxanne couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. He wrapped his arms around her firmly. "Think that's funny do you?" He picked the place right where her neck met her shoulder and started to suck firmly. She melted under the firm pressure in such a sensitive spot.

"Are you going to give me seven hickies in return?" she whispered, hoping the answer was yes. She wanted him to mark her, even if no one would ever know that they came from him. She would know. She would look in the mirror and be reminded of the evidence that he had been here. He didn't answer her, he only sucked harder until she moaned.

She couldn't keep track of how many places he licked and nuzzled and bit her. Her nerves were electrified and on end. She could sit here forever and let him obsess about different spots on her neck and shoulders. At one point he bit hard enough for her to yelp but his long fingers gently splayed to rub her low back and she was pretty sure that was his way of trying to say sorry.

She was aware of every movement made by his long fingers and she yearned to have them down below her skirt. The skirt that was bunched up around her waist, preventing her from making full contact between his abdomen and hers. It needed to go but that would mean standing up and taking it off and she didn't want his mouth to stop the fantastic sensations he was creating on her neck. If he could do this with his lips and tongue to her neck….. oooh.

She suddenly flushed with embarrassment. She had promised that he could go down on her and if his current work was any indication, it was going to be good. She pried herself away from his lips and stood to remove the skirt. As she fumbled with the zipper he stood up, looking at her intensely. She blushed at his focused look and it was his turn to laugh. He came in closer just as the skirt dropped to the ground and took her cheeks into his hands.

"I get it now," he said smugly. "It is very arousing when you blush". That made her giggle too and soon they were kissing again, in between giggles and smiles. She felt his hands go to her hips and his thumbs hook into the elastic of her panties. He seemed to stop there for a moment, as though waiting for something. She looked at him and a look of worry had started to cloud his large blue face.

"Hey," she said gently. "Tell me what's going on in that big head of yours."

"I want so badly to please you" he said softly. He rubbed his cheek against hers and kissed her briefly.

"I think you're doing a great job so far." She brought her hand up to stroke the side of his head. "Why are you so worried?"

"Because….. most of my plans fail." He whispered, squeezing his eyes closed, clearly hard for him to admit. "I don't want to fail at this. I don't want to fail you."

"I don't think of you as a failure," she said to him clearly. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I don't understand you most of the time though. You're sweet, you're funny, you're brilliant as shit. You could do anything with your life. And I don't understand why you choose to do this villain thing."

"But I can tell you that I have done this before and I've never been with anyone who cared so much about doing it right." She nuzzled her forehead to his. "I'm not worried about you failing. You're willing to risk trying and you care about pleasing me so much." She giggled. "You're gonna do just fine. Trust me."

She wrapped her arms around him and they stood for a moment, just holding each other. It was sensual but not sexual. It was comfort. She was comforting him. He sighed into her shoulder, clutching her like he never wanted to let her go. After a moment he straightened up and slid his hands into her panties, then slid them down over her hips with flourish and let them fall to the floor. She stepped out of them, standing before him completely naked.

His hands were resting on her ass and she kissed him deeply and slowly, pressing her nakedness against him. Then he took her by the hand and led her back to the bed.

She moved herself to the middle of the bed and spread her legs wide for him. He seemed to shake with anticipation as he watched her. She crooked her finger at him and he crawled across the bed in just his tight black shorts. His face was against her stomach, watching her, as though he was waiting for her final permission. She was happy to grant it to him.

"Take your time. Experiment. Enjoy." She instructed him as her right hand massaged the top of his scalp. "I know I will." Permission granted he started to kiss her soft stomach. She had never really been one for the gym so she knew that her belly was a bit flabby. But he kissed it like she was a goddess and he was there to worship her.

His kisses began to move lower, into the trail of pubic hair that lead down. Her hair was a bit on the long side – had she known that she was going to get laid today she might have trimmed it up. However he didn't seem bothered by it. He was petting it, softly stroking it as he lightly kissed her hips and thighs. The feather-light touch left her straining for more but she didn't want to rush him. He deserved to take his time. He shyly looked up at her several times for confirmation and the look of pleasure on her face reassured him.

He took a deep breath and placed his lips directly on her labia and started to kiss. Roxanne felt a rush of warmth and wetness and instinctively bucked her hips a little. He started kissing her harder, and then suddenly dragged his hot wet tongue down her slit. She gasped as it settled on her clit and started to make tiny circles.

She could tell he was experimenting again, this time with the best way to lick and flick her sensitive nub. He even nibbled on her outer labia for a moment before repositioning his hands and using them to spread her outer lips wide, then diving right into her inner folds.

"Oh yes, eat me out Megamind. Yes!" she moaned softly, writhing under the ministrations of his tongue. He moaned slightly, his lips on her clit so her whole pussy seemed to buzz. Her hands were holding his bald head, gripping it and pushing it tighter into her body. His face was buried in her now, his goatee tickling her taint. So good, so so good, she wanted more.

"Fuck me with your tongue Megs. Please!" she begged and he obliged, sliding it inside and coming into direct contact with the pool of wetness that awaited him inside. She threw her head back and nearly came right there. "Oh yes oh god oh god" she repeated, bucking her hips so his tongue would go further inside. The look on his face was pure bliss as he lapped at her.

Oh fuck, she thought, this was so so so worth it. Good girls don't fuck supervillians? Well then fuck being a good girl. She was being tongue fucked by a supervillian and she was enjoying the hell out of every goddamn minute of it. She never wanted it to end. In that moment she regretted turning him down whenever he offered to make her his Evil Queen. Fuck, for this kind of treatment she would grovel at his feet to be his queen.

Her muscles were so taut, so close. And she was still babbling at him. "Yes Megamind, you're so fucking sexy. Make me come. I need you to make me come, baby. Please!" her desperate begging increased as he rotated his tongue from inside her to her clit and back inside in a delightful figure eight. Her hips would rise to meet him whenever she felt him coming in for her clit and her moans were so loud she hoped that the neighbors wouldn't complain. He removed his tongue from her for a moment and she whimpered. When he dove back in he attacked her clit furiously, flattening his tongue for maximum stimulation, sucking her clit the way he sucked her nipples, and nibbling aggressively all while looking up at her with anticipation of what was to come.

His whole face was buried in her and somewhere in these proceedings she started to loose the ability to speak. It was just "ooh fffff uhhhhhhh MEGAMIND oh yessssss" and she screamed his name as her back arched and a powerful orgasm surged through her. She gripped his head so tightly when she came that she worried she might have hurt him somehow. He didn't seem to mind or even notice.

Finally her body went slack and she collapsed back onto the bed. In her post-come stupor she pulled him up to her and laid his head on her heaving breast and shoulder. He straddled her and she laid there for a moment, regaining her ability to think amid the pleasurable fog in her mind. She sighed and kissed his large forehead. After a moment he raised his head to look at her, still positively beaming. She raised her hand and stroked his face, wet all over with her juices. He looked so proud, so amazingly sexy. And she just had to tell him.

"Fuck Megamind. You are amazing," she panted at him. He leaned in and gave her an excited kiss where she could taste herself on his hot wet lips. Sensing her exhaustion he snuggled back into her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. His eyes were closed as he relished the moment of afterglow bliss that he was entirely responsible for.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"No, I need to thank you," she said, still feeling blissed out. "You are my incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all tongue fucking." She followed the compliment with a giggle. She could feel him smiling proudly into her shoulder, even though she couldn't see him. And she wanted to see him.

She eased her body weight over and rolled onto her side a bit. He was still on top of her but now she could see those lovely emerald eyes. They moved in and kissed again, soft and gentle and she sighed a happy sigh into him. He propped himself up on one elbow and ran his hand along her hips as she stretched out like a cat.

Her body was flushed and warm and clearly wet. As the last of the afterglow faded, she wrapped one of her hands around to his lower back and slid it naughtily into the back of his little black shorts to squeeze his pert blue ass. And this time he didn't blush, he just smiled at her and reached a hand up to caress her face.

"No blush," she pouted at him.

"I think you broke my ability to blush." He said with a chuckle. "Temptress."

Now it was her turn to experiment and she stroked and squeezed his butt for a few minutes, relishing the feel of his soft flesh in her hand. The look on his face said he was enjoying it too. With the afterglow of her first orgasm gone she realized she wanted more. Here they were pressed together and she was clearly primed.

She wanted him inside of her, but there was the lingering issue of what was in those little black shorts. She torqued her body slightly and pressed herself against him. She still felt nothing that felt like an erect penis, and with most men the activities in which they had just engaged in would have left them hard enough to cut glass. What had he said in the car? He wanted to engage her in penetrative intercourse? That implied that he had something down there. She knew what she wanted, now she just needed to know how to get it. And sometimes the best way is the most direct.

"I want you to fuck me," she stated, still caressing his behind. He didn't look particularly surprised at her statement, but he did look nervous. There was a sigh and then he spoke.

"It's usually dormant. It retracts. Me, I mean. Not the way that human males do, but completely. I….. I….. its starting to become aroused now." He stammered, not sure how to explain but hoping she would understand.

She nodded. "What can I do to please you?" she asked openly, wanting it as much as she wanted her own pleasure.

"It only responds to… direct tactile stimulation," he elaborated.

"So you need me to touch you," she confirmed. He nodded, still looking thoughtful and nervous. He spoke again.

"It's not the same. You know, as a human. It's not bad, but it's different. You don't have to do this. If it's too much, too alien…. " he trailed off with clear embarrassment and Roxanne cut in before he could resume.

"You're not the same. You're different. But I still want you," she responded tenderly. "But I'm not going to force you if you don't want to do this."

"I do want to do this," he said quickly.

"Well then we need to get rid of these," Roxanne smiled and ran her hands along the waistband to his underwear. "You ready?" He nodded and lifted his hips slightly. She slid the little black shorts over his ass and down as far as she could, then he wiggled them the rest of the way off on his own. She felt her own flutter of nerves as she looked down to study him.

He seemed to have a circle of tightly clenched muscles, layered on top of each other. They were a noticeably darker color then the rest of his skin, flushed to a dark purple. She could see the place where they came together but she also noticed he was wincing at her. She moved her gaze and her hands up to his face.

"Hey," she said softly. "You're beautiful down there. Don't make faces." She stroked his cheek tenderly. He opened his eyes skeptically and looked somewhat irritated. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything she continued.

"And let's not have a repeat of the "you can't possibly think I'm sexy" conversation, ok? Just trust me when I say that I'm excited. Now what do we do?" He sighed and placed his hand on his genitals and started to stroke the strong muscles with a light touch. Roxanne watched him for a moment, and then added her hand, touching the same way.

He made a slight happy noise at her touch and she felt the muscles clenching and twitching under her hand. She leaned in and surprised him with a kiss. He returned it tentatively. When they broke apart she leaned in to ask him a question.

"So what does this feel like to you?" she whispered softly, gazing into his green eyes. He bit his lower lip and thought for a moment.

"Good. Like relaxing and tense at the same time? Like it makes me want more. Like I can't wait to extend out all the way." He answered honestly, watching her carefully as though she might change her mind about the whole thing.

"Does it feel good when it comes out?" She asked curiously while still stroking his tight muscles and brushing her fingers against his hand.

"Oh it feels so good," he said in a breathy voice. "It feels like everything is being stretched in all the right places. And just to feel the air on my skin and the touch of my hand directly - it's exciting."

"God that sounds sexy," she replied. She leaned in and kissed him again, this time drawing out his tongue. She had her facts now and it was time for her to experiment. She didn't want to overwhelm him but she wanted to see this for herself and she couldn't wait to make him feel that pleasure. She started to stroke harder and he moaned and bit his bottom lip. As she did that she felt more movement under her hand. The muscles were not just twitching, they were rising to meet her hand. That was interested and she was excited to try more.

She pressed her body up against his, their hands still working together to stimulate him. But now her wet pussy was pressing against the hands too. She dipped one finger into herself and got it nice and wet, then dragged it across one of the swollen muscles.

"Roxanne!" he gasped in surprise, and his whole body arched. She giggled. He was so sensitive down there. This was so much fun. She couldn't wait to tell him.

"Megamind," she said his name in her best temptress voice. "This is so sexy. You are so much fun to touch lover." That also made him moan, and this time he nuzzled his face into her neck and began to suck again. She added a slight twist in her wrist as she stroked him and he moaned into her ear.

"I want you so much Roxanne. I want to come out and have you see me." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned. "I want that too. I want to see all of you. Fully naked for me. I want to touch every inch of you. " She stroked him harder, this time using her flat palm as well as the fingers.

"I'm getting closer," he moaned at her. "I'm getting so close to being able to show off to you." At that moment she got a wicked idea.

"Can I lick it?" she asked innocently. His eyes grew wide as saucers. "I want it to come out for me. Would it feel good if I used my tongue on you?" Just asking the question made another line of muscle rise up to her hand and clench at her.

"I have no idea," he said softly. "No one has ever offered before. I think it would though." She beamed at him and rolled him onto his back. As he got comfortable she moved herself down until she was about eye level with his genitals. She looked up at him and never broke eye contact, even when she stuck out her tongue and licked him. He gave a low guttural moan and she saw the muscles start to do something new. They were uncoiling from each other. She took one into her mouth and felt it straighten more. It was like a tiny finger, wanting to explore her mouth. She sucked it and it quivered against her lips. His eyes were closed and his face had a look of intense pleasure. She looked up and noticed that she had four of these small tentacles in various states of uncoiling.

This time she buried her whole face in, licking and sucking at all four of the tentacles slowly, letting them reach up and rub her face and lips. "Oh god ROXANNE!" he gave a throaty moan. "That feels fantastic!"

Then quickly she gathered all four into her mouth and sucked them together fast and hard.

"Ahhhhh!," he screamed. "Yes! Oh! Yes I'm coming out for you." And from the center area one long thick dark blue penis slid out and into her face. She studied it with fascination. It was about the size and shape of a human male but it had thin purple ridges that corkscrewed from the base to the tip.

Instinctively she reached out and licked it and he started shouting again.

"Oh oh ok, too much, too much" he stammered as his brain seemed to short circuit. She immediately moved her mouth away and looked up at his face with concern. He looked down to reassure her.

"It's very sensitive at first. Give…. oh …. give me a minute" he panted and tried to catch his breath. She moved her face away, much to the chagrin of the smaller tentacles that reached to follow her. She came up alongside him until her face was back at eye level. As he calmed, she could see the pride and excitement on his face.

"This is my sexual organ." He said with a whispered purr, so happy and so proud to show it off to her. "It…. it wants you. I want you. I want to penetrate you with it. It extended just for you…. lover." That was all the encouragement she needed.

She pressed her body and her lips against him with wild abandon. She could feel his throbbing cock against her abdomen, and the smaller tentacles reaching for her wet opening. She moaned into the kiss and it became sloppier, more open mouthed and more frantic.

This was it. Years of banter on top of sexual tension. Months of waiting, thinking, obsessing. And this was what she wanted. Some part of her brain thought that maybe she should be shocked at his genitals or turned off by the idea of fucking an alien. But she wasn't. This was Megamind. Her Megamind. She knew she wanted him. She spread her legs wide, a clear invitation for him to come on inside.

Then he was on top of her, hand between them, lining himself up. Her hips moved instinctively, positioning herself so the tip was barely touching her wet slit. He stopped and looked at her, eyes wide with lust but also like he was going to ask if this was real again. She grabbed his hips in both hands and whispered to him "I want you inside of me". He obliged and she let out a silent gasp as his hard length filled her.

The feeling was exquisite. The ridges set her entrance on edge and the tight fit made her back arch and her toes curl. She knew that it had been worth the wait.

He gave himself a moment , clearly enjoying the sensation of her muscles clenching his organ and letting his smaller tentacles tease around her opening. Then he moved, slowly at first, pulling himself out a little then pushing further in. Roxanne grabbed his hips, pulling at him to bring him deeper inside of her with each thrust. They were both moaning and he tangled his hand in her hair. Here she was, fucking Megamind of all people, and loving every moment of it.

"Oh Roxanne. My Roxanne" he murmured as he fucked her slowly. Each thrust was languid, making all her muscles clench her then slowly making her want to beg as he pulled away. She could feel the ridges grinding against the ring of muscles at her entrance. And the tiny tentacles were rubbing her labia in a way that gave being fucked a whole new dimension. He was all over her and she could feel sweat start to run down her forehead.

She was so wet, soon all the tiny tentacles were slippery and smooth and his thrusts were making delicious wet smacking noises. She loved this so much. Her arms were wrapped around him, trying in vain to pull him closer. She was moaning right into his face, the pleasurable sensations playing across her face as he moaned with her. She wanted to throw back her head and close her eyes, but she was drawn into the amazing expressions that flickered across his elastic face.

He began to thrust harder, filling her firmly and making her gasp every time. She could feel the pressure inside her build. It felt so good but she still needed more. In one swift movement she rolled them both on the bed so she was on top.

He was clearly surprised, but once she got her balance and began riding him, he looked entirely lost in a feeling of bliss. She was riding him like her little blue fuck pony, faster, faster, and the way he bucked his hips allowed his cock to hi her g-spot in all the right places.

His hands came up and cupped her bouncing breasts and massaged and squeezed them as before, which only deepened her moans. She was so close, so close. Meanwhile, his eyes had rolled back in his head and he had look of intense pleasure that she couldn't quite identify on his face. His cock was also twitching inside her in a new way that only made her more desperate to come.

What she needed was to touch her clit. She had never been able to come during sex without touching herself and some guys got really weird about that. Then one of the slippery tentacles brushed nearby and she had a brilliant idea.

She grabbed it and used her hand to teach him how to rub it against her clit. It felt so good to have that direct stimulation while she was being fucked over and over again. She moved her hand away and the small tentacle continued to work her rock hard clit. It was amazing. His eyes were open again, half lidded and he was mumbling her name as he watched her. Her thighs and his hips were dripping wet. She was past caring about what she looked or sounded like. She was lost in the ecstasy of fucking his slippery cock, moaning and grunting and saying his name over and over again.

"Megamind, fuck me Megamind, My Megamind".

She gave one final buck and she felt herself go over the edge. She came with a gush of liquid around his alien cock and screaming his name again, every muscle in her body tensed and on fire until she collapsed on top of him.

There she stayed still for what could have been seconds or hours, she didn't know. She finally looked up at him and pure elation danced across his face.

"Wow. That was amazing," he whispered reverently. She moved in and kissed him firmly on the lips. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Do you orgasm?" she asked him once she had regained an ability to think. "I want to make you feel this good." He just laughed and then answered.

"What do you think I was doing for the last five minutes?"

"Wait, what?" Her sex-muddled brain didn't understand what he was saying.

"You humans orgasm in one quick intensely euphoric muscle spasm. I experience my peak plateau phase of the sexual response cycle much less violently but the effect lasts much longer." He explained excitedly, meanwhile smoothing her hair with his hand. "As soon as you flipped me, I started my orgasm."

"Wow really?" she asked with fascination. "I didn't hurt you or anything when I came did I?"

"When you came where?"

"Came is a euphemism for orgasm."

"Ahhh. No, it was actually quite perfect. I was near the end of my process and you made it an intensely pleasurable ending." He stretched underneath her, clearly satisfied, before adding, " I've never orgasmed like that before, so hard and so long. It was exquisite."

"Well I'm glad," she beamed at him. "Do you ejaculate?" He nodded.

"Yes, it starts when the orgasm begins."

"So all this liquid isn't just me then," she teased and ran her thumb over his goatee. He shook his head then froze and gave her a look of realization mixed with utter shock and horror.

"Oh god Roxanne. What if you conceive? I should have thought – "

"Hey, don't worry about that," she interrupted before his imagination ran away with him. "I've got an IUD. I'm not going to get pregnant." He looked at her quizzically. "It's a birth control device implant." She explained and he visibly relaxed.

"But still, I should have thought to ask. I should have thought!" he said clearly annoyed at himself. "I have an IQ of 165. I should be able to remember that sex leads to babies." He buried his face in his left hand. She nuzzled his hand and his face with her nose.

"I still think you're a genius," she said, kissing all five of the fingers that covered his face until he peeked out at her and finally moved his hand.

"You really think that? Even though every time I'm with you like this I act like a complete idiot?"

"Yep." He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down as he twisted onto his side, finally sliding his flaccid organ out of her wetness. She relaxed into both the bed and his body, repositioning herself.

They laid there holding each other still for a moment, then he bent his large forehead down and nuzzled her with it. She nuzzled him back with hers. They stayed like that for a moment, then she kissed him again softly on the lips. He kissed her back and when the kiss broke he added another one on her nose with a smile. She gave a happy sigh and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

When her eyes opened again, she caught a look of intense sadness on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I…. I don't want to let you go," he said softly, continuing to nuzzle her with his forehead. "I want you to stay. To be my mate." Roxanne's heart broke a little. She brought one hand up and started stroking his cheek.

"Hey. You know that isn't gonna work. Unless you want to make a career change and be not evil," she said softly back to him.

"You could be my evil queen and we could be evil together," he offered hopefully, trying to catch her gaze. She sighed.

"That is a very tempting offer but I'm not evil. I would have to give up being a reporter. And I love it too much," she explained gently, her fingers smoothing his goatee.

"You could try. Just for a while," he pressed desperately.

"I would be too sad to be evil," she elaborated. That quieted him for a moment.

"I would never want to make you sad," he finally said and sighed. "So…. Now what?"

She sighed. She had no idea. For the first time she felt a pang of regret at doing this at all. It was fleeting but it was painful. Good girls didn't fuck supervillians for a reason. Things couldn't work like this. She tried to think.

"Now we go back to the way things were before. You know, typical. Unless you want to find someone else to kidnap," she said slowly, thinking aloud.

"I don't want to kidnap anyone else but you," he said possessively and tightened his grip around her.

"Well you could if you wanted to, I wouldn't blame you." There was a long pause. Then she spoke again, her voice heavy and thoughtful. "I mean it when I say you could do anything in the world with a mind like yours. I don't understand why you want to do this supervillian thing."

He shrugged simply. "It's my life's work to destroy Metro Mahn."

"And you would never give that up?" she asked quietly. Another pause.

"It's destiny. My destiny," he repeated, and clearly it was that simple to him.

So there it was. There was nothing left to do but stare at each other.

She had spent so long trying to wade through the fog of her feelings and now they were clear. She wanted him, he wanted her. They fit together sexually. She adored his intelligence, he adored her wit. But they were on completely different paths. Last time she had to be the one to pry them apart but now it was him who pulled away and walked across the bedroom to look out the window.

"I…. I can't do this…" he started, then paused and straightened his shoulders. When he spoke again it was in a different voice.

"I think our best course of action would be to forget that these encounters ever happened Miss Ritichie. It's been highly pleasurable for both of us but I need to remain focused on my ultimate goal of defeating Metro Man and crushing all of Metrocity under the heel of my stylish yet terrifying boot."

She sat naked on the bed, staring at his blue back while he spoke. He turned to look at her and his face was all business. She nodded. It hurt like hell but he was right. This couldn't go anywhere. Something in her ached to hide from it, but confronting it made it easier. She got up and handed him his underwear that were laying on the floor. He didn't say a word as he took them and rounded up the rest of his clothing. She slipped her short silky peach robe on and watched him dress. When it came time for the top, she zipped it up for him, barely touching him and not saying a word.

With him fully dressed, she walked downstairs and he followed. They picked up the gloves and cape and he put them back on and stared at her. He looked to all the world like a proper supervillian again. They stared each other for a long moment, waiting for the other to say something. Then he reached for the disguise generator box on her counter.

Before he could pick it up, her hand intercepted his. She squeezed it firmly, and he turned it and returned the gesture. She wanted to throw herself into his arms. She wanted to tell him that she had figured out a magical answer. She wanted to at least give him a proper kiss goodbye. But even this, touching his hand. This was too much. She let it go and he made an almost imperceptible wince before picking up the box and pushing the button.

Then she was staring at the Asian man again, perfectly disguised except for his brilliant green eyes. They let another silent moment pass and she nodded at him. He returned the nod, turned, and walked out the door. She slowly shut it behind him and leaned all her weight against it, feeling like her legs might give out at any moment. She peeped through the eyehole. He was still standing there, slouched and holding his head in his hand. Then he took a deep breath and turned around to face the door again. Even wearing another man's face she could see how pained he was. He looked like he wanted to say something to her and she reached for the handle, ready to open it. But instead he turned suddenly and walked quickly down the hall.

She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath until she finally exhaled. This was smart. This was all for the best. This couldn't happen again. She just needed to repeat that over again to herself in her mind until she finally believed it. No. Not happening. Never again. Not smart. Not good. No. Even though it hurt like hell, the answer still had to be no. There was too much at stake. She needed to be sharp next time she got kidnapped.

Because there was still the game to play. Even if she couldn't have him, she could still best him. Her wits versus his brains? Her sharp tongue against his poised presentation? It was the next best thing to having him, she mused. She needed to work on some boot themed insults for next time. She needed to steel herself so she wouldn't imagine wrapping her arms around him every time she looked at him. She needed a shower. She sighed and headed to the bathroom.


End file.
